Secrets
by Emma Leigh Sophia
Summary: When Nora moved to Coldwater, she only knew her friend Vee, who convinced her to go to Coldwater High,but when she is late she meets a guy named Patch who takes her to an arcade. The thing is, Patch has secrets and Nora has secrets too. What does Patch know about her that she never knew and why the sudden move to Coldwater? A bunch of secrets in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Secrets  
Chapter 1

Em: Yay it's my 2nd fanfiction now so I don't know who all is going to like it and it is a Nora and Patch fanfiction. I don't know if it is going to stay rated T. Oh yeah and I need Ideas I suck at these so I need at least one idea to make a chapter, and this is the original one I did. I accidentally put up a blank document. So I am going to shut up so on with the story!

Nora's POV:

I ran to the front doors of the school and tried to open them, but finding locked shut. 'Damn it! I'm late for my first day, so much for first impressions.'

I woke up early in the morning today so I could make sure I was completely ready for today. I even wrote a checklist so that I wouldn't forget anything and how long it would take.

Take a shower-15min.

Brush teeth-3min.

Wash face-5min.

Brush hair-10min.

Put on clothes-2min.

Put on make-up-5min.

Get books ready-5min.

Eat-2min.

Drive to school-10min

I did the math. How could it be wrong? I even tested it 3 days in a row and it worked. It only took 2 extra minutes to brush my chocolaty curls, but I still should have enough time to get in the doors and be ready.

After pounding on the front doors I decided to walk around the school to see if there are any unlocked doors. When I got to the back of the school, I saw a guy standing on the sidewalk on the other side. 'Finally', I thought. 'I found a staff member who can let me in.'

"Hello", I called, while running to him. He didn't move at all like he couldn't hear me. "Hello. Excuse me, sir!" I called again. When he turned I saw how black his hair and eyes were. After I got to where he was, my smoky gray eyes met his cool black ones. Then I realized that he wasn't a staff member.

"I would always help a girl but I am not part of the staff." He said to me, breaking me out of my trance. He held out his hand," I'm Patch. What's your name? Or can I call you beautiful?"

I blushed, a color way deeper than pink. "No you cannot call me beautiful. My name is Nora." I said shaking his hand slightly before he grabbed my arm and pulled me into his lap. Now I was blushing a deep crimson color. I could feel him breathing down my neck. "Let me go." I told him, struggling to get out of his grasp. "No I will no-""Hey You two get over here!" A big scary staff member told us. Patch grabbed my hand and ran for the parking lot, while grabbing his keys to unlock the door. He shoved me into the passenger seat and then got into the driver's seat. He then started to drive away, leaving a panting staff member gaping.

"Where are we going", I asked Patch.

"Bo's Arcade. You have never been there ever in your life. I'm sure of it!" He said looking as happy as a kid on Christmas.

"Why there?"

"Because I wanna play pool or poker. The two games in which you suck at", he said smirking while I growled.

"I do not suck at those games. I am pretty good at pool AND poker." I lied, and I knew he knew I was lying.

We fought over it until a police car pulled us over. "What are we going to do?" I asked him. He looked at me a quizzing look. I stayed frozen until I yelped when I heard the police man come out of his car.

**I have to leave you guys at a cliff hanger so that I can figure out the next two chapters. I will update as soon as possible so keep patient. I have the next chapter I just need to edit it and throw it on my computer. ~sighs~ If only it were that easy. I will update when I get at least 5 reviews if not more. (We always love more reviews) I do these with **JessabellaRyder. She has no stories right now but is working on the horror version of the Disney Princesses. I am sorry if you think we are ridiculous but deal with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Secrets**

**Chapter 2**

***Recap Begins***

_**We fought over it until a police car pulled us over. "What are we going to do?" I asked him. He looked at me a quizzing look. I stayed frozen until I yelped when I heard the police man come out of his car and knock on the window.**_

***Recap Ends***

***~Nora's POV:**

**It took Patch a moment before he answered me. He tossed a brown paper bag at me. **

"**What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" I asked a little pissed that he threw a bag at me.**

"**Pretend you're sick."**

**I sighed, "Fine. If I have to."**

"**Yes you do. So action."**

**He rolled the window down and smiled at the cop in front of us.**

"**What can I do for you officer?"**

"**Well you can start by telling me why you two are not in school." He said sternly.**

"**Well officer this girl has the flu and the nurse asked me to take her to the hospital for her because she had bunch of other students had lice."**

"**What about if you get sick?"**

"**I had the immunization already done so I'm good."**

"**Ok. Get well soon miss."**

"***Cough cough* Thank *Cough* You."**

**Patch then put the window up. We just sat there for a second. Then he started to hug me. "P-Patch! W-W-what are you d-d-doing?"**

"**What do you think? I'm giving you a hug."**

**"Ok enough hugging. Lets go to the arcade."**

**Authors Note:**

**I know that this is short but I am a little sad lately. I have been dating this guy from school for 2 years and on saturday he broke up with me over a text so yeah I'm a little sad but I am working on the next chapter. There will be a song or two so tell me a song for Nora, Patch, then a duet. Thank you ;) R&R**

**Love**

** Em Ryder**


End file.
